1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles for use over rough terrain, and more particularly to an amphibious vehicle that may be used in water or on land.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amphibious vehicles are known in the art, with such vehicles being capable of providing transportation either in water or on land. Such vehicles are useful in areas with many bodies of water, such as lakes, rivers, swamps, and the like, with the amphibious vehicle allowing the operator to travel across land and, upon reaching the edge of a body of water, proceed into the water and continue on.
Conventional amphibious vehicles have a driving assembly, typically an assembly of wheels or caterpillar tracks, which is fixed in position and cannot be retracted from the water during marine operation. The inability to remove the driving assembly from the water means that the amphibious vehicle cannot be operated at a high speed in the water because of the high drag caused by the submerged driving assembly. Maneuverability in the water is also compromised by the additional drag.
Thus, an amphibious vehicle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.